


Queen Rearing

by oofoe



Category: DCU, Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Alley Blow Jobs, Alley Sex, Casual Sex, Creampie, Dirty Talk, F/M, Oral Sex, Pregnant, Pregnant Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Stranger Sex, interracial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-18 13:09:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18700249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oofoe/pseuds/oofoe
Summary: In which a very pregnant Bumbleebee gets fucked in a back alley. Based on a pic by the luxurious Legoman.





	Queen Rearing

“Mmm, fuck yeah baby, that’s the stuff,” growled one Karen Beecher, egging on the panting, energetic guy spearing her pussy from behind. One hand of hers was against the wall, steadying herself while they fucked like rabbits, and the other was reaching back, holding the face of the man fucking her.

His hands were around her waist, like a good boy, allowing him a proper grip on the heavily pregnant young lady. He’d only met her that night, when she flagged him down for some ‘fun’, yet he already couldn’t imagine life without this _perfect_ , _tight_ pussy wrapped around his cock. It was the best he’d ever had, by a country mile. No wonder whoever knocked her up didn’t pull out, why would you want to? Hell, it was so tight he felt like her cunt wouldn’t _let_ him pull out.

She moaned, relishing the feeling of his body colliding against hers every time he went balls deep in her dripping wet cunt. It felt so good, so _naughty_ . Going to a part of town where she didn’t know anyone, cornering some stranger, and having him fuck the shit out of her slutty pussy. It was how she got a baby fucked into her in the first place, and she was looking forward to getting knocked up again as soon as possible. Getting reamed mere _days_ from her due date was the best sex she’d ever had in her life!

“Come on white boy, pick up the pace,” she huffed, “fill my pussy with your hot fucking _jizz_ !” By now, she was slamming her bountiful ass back to meet his groin as he went to town on her, increasing the pleasure both of them felt exponentially. “Knock me up a fucking second time!” She sounded fucking _desperate_ to have him breed her even more than she already had been, to feel his thick baby batter coursing into her already-occupied womb.

He ignored the fact that like, physiologically speaking, her plea for a second impregnation didn’t make sense, and kept at his hurried, animalistic fucking.

She bit her lip, eyes straining upwards under her lids as she felt a climax approaching. “Fuck, fuck! You’re somethin’ fucking special! I _never_ cum first, baby!” She emphasized the statement with powerful stream of squirt, blasting against the ground and against her lover’s groin. She let out a loud, shrill scream of rapturous pleasure as orgasm racked her body, barely able to maintain enough composure to stand. Her pussy squeezed like a vice on his fuck rod, coaxing the poor man to his own powerful, torrential climax.

Wad after wad of eager semen shot in ropes from the tip of his twitching, well-wrung manhood, painting every square inch of Bumblebee’s insides white. She let out a husky, guttural groan of appreciation as she felt him unload what _must_ have been a month’s worth of built up nut in her thoroughly fucked pussy. She leaned back and, to his surprise, planted a long, passionate kiss on his lips. Her tongue slid across his and saliva exchanged between the duo as he continued to fill her to the brim. If they were a pair of almost-naked strangers, one of whom looked like she was ready to give birth at any moment and was dressed like a hooker, both covered in sweat and lady cum in some filthy, poorly lit back alley, it would have been quite the romantic sight.

Eventually, having stood there in near stillness, making out like the closest of lovers for almost around five minutes, the man broke the kiss and pulled away. Slowly, achingly, he started to slide his length from her quivering lady parts, until the head of his cock popped out and brought a trickle of his own cum following after it. He must have filled her to capacity, there was so much flowing out. Made sense, given just how good of a fuck she was.

She was panting, the feeling of his recently milked meat pulling out of her practically bringing her to a second orgasm. Legs shaking, hands barely steadying her against the wall, she looked back at him with her beautiful, half-lidded eyes. “That was…” She moaned, sliding a finger into her pussy to continue pleasuring herself. “... _not enough_.”

He gulped. They’d just fucked for almost an hour, how was that not enough?

Without a word, Karen was on her knees, placing her big, soft lips gently on the tip of her nameless friend’s cock. The feeling of her kiss on his cockhead elicited a slight moan from the guy, and his dick twitched as it let out a spurt of leftover jizz, directly into her waiting mouth. She swallowed it without hesitation, before opening wide and taking the entire length into her throat in a single, smooth motion.

The guy practically had stars in his eyes as she gagged _hard,_ the helmet of his man meat prodding the back of her throat. And, just as smoothly as she’d taken the length into her mouth, she slid back, tongue grazing the underside of his shaft as she almost let the entire thing pop free. Then, she slurped along his shaft once more, nuzzling her cute little nose against his groin while her tongue lewdly pressed into his balls. Reflexively, another wad of cum shot itself right down her throat.

He looked down at her, and she returned his gaze with her gorgeous brown eyes, with a look that was somewhere between adorable and sluttier than sin, conveying through eye contact alone how hard she was _begging_ him to fuck the shit out of her face.

If his boner’d been going soft before, it certainly wasn’t now.

She slid a second finger into her cunt as the man firmly grabbed her twin afro puffs, one in each hand, and pulled her head almost all the way off his cock. She _loved_ getting facefucked. This was going to be fucking fun.

Without an ounce of ceremony, the man slammed himself as hard and as far into her throat as he could. The sound of her gagging as he bottomed out only made him want to fuck her faster, more energetically, and so he did. Over and over, he went balls deep in her slutty mouth, while mascara tears started running down her cheeks. The only sound that echoed through the alleyway was a cacophony of his nearly feral grunting and her slobbery choking, an audible testament to just how rough the throat-ruining was.

God, she hadn’t been fucked this hard since that time with Cyborg, and _this_ guy didn’t have robot parts to help him. He was just a genuine, 100% all- _man_ sex machine. She’d need to get his number, and maybe if he was _really_ good, she’d even have to learn his _name_.

She slipped in a third finger, and started to cum again.

The guy was huffing and puffing, exerting himself to his absolute limit to try and satisfy the blowjob-crazed, pregnant whore at his feet. He was going as hard as he could and she was taking it like a fucking champ. No matter how hard he pulled on her twin buns, how hard his balls slapped against her spit-slicked chin, how hard he _rammed_ his eight inches of cock down her gullet, she just took it like a good little slut, letting him treat her as rough as he wanted while she gave his dick a throat massage.

He was about to cum, she could tell. She had a real sixth sense about these things. So, she decided, looking up at him with her bloodshot eyes and hollowed out, mascara-stained cheeks, she’d make him cum as hard as she fucking could.

Taking control of the situation, she planted both of her perfectly manicured hands on his ass. With all the strength she could muster she started pulling herself down on his length, overpowering his own thrusts with her greedy sword swallowing routine. He moaned, as anybody would, as she worshipped his spit-soaked member, tongue writhing against it and kissing his balls. God, it tasted so fucking good, his natural manly flavor mixed with her slutty, knocked up pussy juice.

She kept at it, slamfucking her own face with his dick and letting out lewd, wet sounds as he plunged the depths of her foodpipe.

Soon, it was too much for him, and he quickly placed a single hand on the back of her head, holding her to his crotch as tightly as possible as he unleashed his second orgasm of the night directly into her stomach.

 _‘That’s it baby_ ’, she thought to herself, ‘ _fucking drip feed me that salty spunk of yours…’_

This was her favorite part, the feeling of milking a man dry with just her mouth. She was sucking hard, trying to drain every last _ounce_ of his piping hot seed from his twitching, clenching balls. It tasted so fucking _great_ , she couldn’t get enough of it. By the time he finally managed to pull his cock free from the vacuum seal of her mouth, she was suckling on his cockhead like a hamster drinking from a water battle.

Exhaling hard, he let out a final pair of thick, white jizz ropes, once into her hair and one right across her face.

“Mmm, fuck yeah baby,” she moaned, licking her lips, “paint my face fucking white.” She brought a hand to her hair and brought some jizz onto her fingertip. Without a second thought, she sucked it off of her finger, shuddering in pleasure at the taste. “God, your nut’s the best I’ve ever had…” She leaned in, planting a wet, sensual kiss on his balls, complete with a loud _Mwah!_ “I’m gonna need you to save up a _lot_ for next time.” Gathering another handful of jizz off her face, she brought it down to her cunt and started fingering it into herself. “I want you to be my _new_ baby daddy, okay?”  
  
The man nodded. Doing this again sometime sounded _fantastic_. Hell, he was ready for a third round right then and there.


End file.
